Breaking Silence
by Wrath of Nyx
Summary: "Well that's really touching, I commend you on that," Bobby says, clapping. "Now please explain to us why you were a royal asshat when you first landed and why Percy almost had to threaten you to come over here."


**Hey guys! So, if any of you haven't read anything from HecateA (which is ridiculous, she's AMAZING) this was inspired by a drabble in her story The Parenthood Drabbles. Enjoy!**

It's super quiet at the Fifth Cohort table right now. Reyna's joined them, as per usual, and so has Jason, which is also usual. At least, it used to be. Now no one can look at him straight because they're too busy staring at his shoulders -relaxed, easy, _Greek_ \- and if they _are_ it's only because they're staring at his eyes -expressive, unfocused, _Greek_ \- and he hasn't spoken yet, but they'd bet that if he did, his voice would be -awkward, welcoming, _Greek_ \- and none of them can bare it. Jason's staring at his food, but occasionally, he turn and stare at someone, as if trying to remember how he know's them - which he probably is.

Reyna glances over at the other Fifth Cohort table beside them, which is filled by the Greeks. She stares at their shoulders. _Relaxed, easy, Greek._ Their eyes. _Expressive, unfocused, Greek._ And listens to their voices. _Awkward, welcoming, Greek_. She can't handle it, can't handle the fact that they're laughing and smiling, and that Venus-Aphrodite girl keeps looking over at Jason with worry. _He's fine_ , Reyna wants to scream. But she doesn't because it's not true and she know's it. Finally, one more chuckle from Percy -who is sitting with the _graceus_ \- pushes her over the edge and she snaps.

"We missed you," she says. "We were counting down the days, and we are _not_ going to settle for this. There. I said something. Can we talk now?"

Dimly, Reyna notices that the Greeks have gone silent, and are now listening to their conversation. She doesn't care though, because Jason's staring at her, and she _just can't look away because his eyes are so electrifying and gods, since when are they so blue_?

His voice jars her from her thoughts. Thoughts that she most definitely should _not_ be thinking.

"I missed you too," he says, and Reyna, who as been on the edge of insanity these few seconds, is in a state of euphoria. "I wasn't sure exactly who I was missing, but I knew I was missing someone." His lips curled into a smile. "Some _ones_." He set his gaze on the individuals at the table.

"Gwen. Bobby. Dakota. Frank. Hazel. _Reyna_." They all grin. Every single one of them. Reyna's even showing her teeth, which is a _very_ rare occurrence. Jason knows this too, because he grins as much as her and continues talking because _he needs that smile_. "I remembered you," he continues in a softer voice. The Fourth Cohort's conversation has stopped completely, as has the Thirds. "I remembered there was someone named Reyna at home, and I remembered she had black hair and dark eyes." Reyna knows it's not what Percy thought of Annabeth but she doesn't care because _Jason remembered her._

"Well that's really touching, I commend you on that," Bobby says, clapping. "Now please explain to us why you were a royal asshat when you first landed and why Percy almost had to threaten you to come over here." Reyna almost laughs at Bobby's blunt way of saying things, but she can't laugh, not now, not when half the camp was listening to their conversation.

"Because…" Jason flounders, looking for someone to help him. No one volunteers. Even Reyna averts her eyes.

"Because I was nervous," he says, finally. "Because I was afraid that you guys were mad at me, because I wasn't sure what they would say," he jerks his head at the Greek table, where Piper sucks in her breath. "And because I was afraid that Reyna would gut me," he finishes with a smirk. There is a moment of silence, and Jason's grin falters

Dakota grins first. Then Bobby. Then Gwen. Then Frank, Hazel, and most of the other members of the Fifth Cohort. Reyna doesn't smile though. Her eyes are amused, yes, but she isn't smiling yet. Everyone stops smiling, looking at Reyna apprehensively. She knew she is making a bit of a scene, but she can't help it.

"You know why I'm still not convinced?" She asks. "Because you're not Jason. Or, at least, you're not _my_ Jason. Want to know how I know. Because your shoulders aren't the same. Neither are your eyes, or your voice. You are _not_ the same Jason that played Footsies with me in the Senate," there are muted chuckles at this, "You are not the same Jason that bribed Gwen to get into the infirmary to see me after the Titan War, and you are _not_ the same Jason that started singing Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be King at the Feast of Fortuna. You had my trust Jason. But you lost it when you stepped off that ship. If you want it back again, you have to earn it. So prove it. Prove to me that there's still some Cinderella in you, Lightning McQueen, not _Sparky_." She speaks the nickname in disgust, which makes Piper and Leo recoil. There is a collective silence.

"I've got one," Bobby says, grinning wickedly. "When was the last time we played Truth or Dare."

"January 27th, 2013," Jason says promptly.

"And who asked you your fifth dare?" Bobby prodds.

"Dakota. He was probably drunk…" Gwen grimaces/smiles. Sort of a mix between the two.

"And what did he tell you to do?" Bobby prompts.

Jason doesn't say anything. He blushes, his face erupting in scarlet. Reyna regards him for a bit, until her eyes grow wide, and she too blushes, though some of it is hidden under her tan complexion. There is a moment of silence.

"Bobby, the entire _camp_ is staring at us right now," Reyna says tightly. Said camp turns away, sheepish at being caught, and quickly regains their conversation, even though it is somewhat muted. The clink of silverware soon drowns out the words of Reyna, Jason, Bobby, and Dakota.

"He dared us to kiss," Jason muttered, his face aflame. The Greeks tried to eavesdrop, but it was just about impossible.

"And who's us?" Gwen singsongs, getting a kick out of the whole thing. _Stupid daughter of Apollo_.

"Reyna and I," Jason whispers, refusing to look at the praetor. When he finally does, she's looking at him too, and an understanding passes between them.

"Romans," Reyna calls, standing up as she holds Jason's hand. (Piper swallows.) "Our Saving Grace is back!"

And before he can understand anything, she kisses him on the cheek and all he can do is stare at her. Then a smile creeps across his face and he dips her, kissing her the whole time. There are catcalls, sobs, (of happiness and sadness), whistles, and clapping. But they (Reyna and Jason) don't pay attention to any of it. Because they are Reyna and Jason, and they are _forever._

 **Not really happy with the ending. I wish there was more Jeyna but...**


End file.
